Friends with Benefits
by Nikki Ride
Summary: Max and Fang are best friends, that's all.  But is it all they want to be?  Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my second fanfic and if you have read my other one, or are reading it, don't worry, I'm not stopping it. I just wanted to do a story where Max and Fang are close and don't live in dorms. =]**

**So, hope you like it, and I know it's been done lots of times, but I just wanted to write it. And it's all human by the way, I'm not good with anything else.**

Max pov

Why does my best friend have to make a band with my brother? I mean, come on, my best friend and my brother aren't meant to get along, even if they're both guys. I don't care. It's not right.

I told this to Fang, my best friend.

"What's so bad about it? Me and Iggy were best friends before you moved here."

Okay, if you're confused, let me explain.

My name is Maximum Ride. I have a brother, Iggy, and a sister, Ella. My group of friends consists of Fang, Iggy, Ella (yes my sister is one of my closest friends) and Nudge. I live with my mum. My dad got this big science job and had to move, we didn't go with him.

My mum changed back to her last name when Dad and her divorced. Yeah, she didn't want to be married to a man who lived half-way across the world and could cheat on you anytime he wanted. Me and Iggy kep

Anyway, if you still don't get it, you'll figure it out on the way.

"I don't care, but it's still weird for me. But whatever, it's your choice." I shrugged; I didn't like arguing with him.

"Thanks Max." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He laughed. "Well, I gotta go. Mum's going out tonight so I gotta watch Angel and Gazzy."

I nodded and hugged him before he left. When I knew Fang was out of hearing distance, I grabbed my guitar from where I hide it in my wardrobe. Nobody apart from me, myself and my mother knew that I played guitar and sang. I played chords randomly, relaxing myself.

I kept doing this until a song came into my head.

_I never could have seen this far  
I never could have seen this coming  
It seems like my world is falling apart  
Yeah_

Why is everything so hard  
I don't think that I can deal with the things you said  
They just won't go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing,  
Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
Yeah

I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
'Cause I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces But to you  
this means nothing, Nothing at all

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
Yeah, yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing,  
Nothing at all

You feel nothing,  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all

I finished the last line and quickly put my guitar back. I sighed and sat on my bed, messing around with the black and white quilt cover. I plugged my iPod into the dock and turned it up. It started blaring music and I grinned as 'Suicide Sunday' by The Friday Night Boys came on. I started singing along and dancing around.

My phone buzzed, announcing I had a new text.

**Hey Max, wanna have a movie night tonight? Invite Igs Ella & Nudge –Fang**

I rolled my eyes and went to my door. "Can I sleep at Fang's tonight, Mum?" I shouted down the stairs.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Came Mum's reply.

"Can Iggy and Ella come too?" I shouted back.

"If it's alright with them!" She shouted back to me.

I got my phone out and replied to Fang.

**Coming now, just gotta get some stuff and the guys –Max**

I quickly rang Nudge. "Hey Nudge, wanna come for a movie night tonight? It's at Fang's."

"OMG! Awesome! It will be so fun! I'll just go ask now!" There was a break from the talking for a couple of seconds. "Sure! It's all fine. I'll be there soon!"

"Bye Nudge." I chuckled and hung up.

I ran to Iggy's room. "Igs! Wanna have a movie night at Fang's tonight?" He nodded and got up from his bed.

I walked to Ella's room and opened the door. "Ella, wanna have a movie night at Fang's?" She grinned and nodded. I quickly exited from her pink room and ran to mine. I grabbed a small bag. I stuffed my choice of movie in there and ran down to the kitchen.

"Can I bring some food?" I asked Mum.

"Sure, honey." She smiled as I grabbed some popcorn and lollies. I was about to go to the lounge room where Ella and Iggy were waiting when I quickly grabbed some chocolate too. I grinned as Mum rolled her eyes.

We reached Fang's house in about a minute. He only lives down the street.

Ella knocked on the door and Fang opened it. "Hey guys." He smiled.

We all replied with "Hey", "Hi" or the "Hey man" from Iggy.

We all filed into the living room and started talking, waiting for Nudge. She came two minutes later. I got the door and smiled when I heard Nudge talking just as I started to open the door. When I had it fully open, my hand came over Nudge's mouth. "We don't need to go deaf before we're 20 Nudge." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. I released my hand and Nudge poked her tongue out.

I grabbed the lollies, chocolate and popcorn out of my bag before I got the dvd out. I chucked the food on the floor and stood up. "Okay, I have my movie. Everybody picks one each." Iggy and Ella got out a movie each from their bags. Fang walked over to the cabinet with Gazzy and Angel to choose one. Nudge got out about seven from her bag.

"One movie only Nudge." I sighed.

"But I like them all! They are all such amazing movies! I mean, come on-"

She was cut off by Iggy. I smiled gratefully at him.

Fang, Angel and Gazzy walked back over.

"Okay, guys, lets watch Angel and Gazzy's movies first." I smiled sweetly at them.

"Mine first! Can we watch mine first! Pleeeeease!" Gazzy begged.

I nodded and he handed Fang 'Transformers'. Fang put the movie into the dvd player and we all settled down to watch the movie.

Iggy and Nudge took the loveseat. Gazzy and Ella took the recliners while Fang, Angel and I were on the couch.

After 'Transformers' was finished, Angel handed Fang 'The Jungle Book.' He smiled and put in for her, while Angel snuggled into my lap. I smiled and sat back to watch the movie.

After that, Fang's mum came in and said it was time for Angel and Gazzy to go to bed. Everybody said goodnight and we decided it was time for Ella's movie. She'd picked 'Mean Girls'. I sighed and put my feet up on Fang's lap, getting comfortable for one of the most boring movies ever. I don't know why Ella likes it so much. I didn't complain though, we always made sure that we didn't complain about each others choice of movie, no matter how much we disliked or hated it.

Nudge had chosen 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton'. I really didn't like this movie either. Oh well, rules are rules.

It was about midnight but nobody cared. We always ended up staying up all night. It was Iggy's turn for the movie choice. He'd picked 'Iron Man'. I rolled my eyes when he told us.

Next up was my turn. I'd chosen 'Tomb Raider'. It's an amazing movie. I love Angelina Jolie.

Fang's turn was almost always last, and guess what sort of movies he picked? Horror.

This time, he's chosen 'Arachnophobia'.

You wouldn't believe how scary that movie is. It was about 6am so instead of going to sleep and having nightmares, I chose to sit up and talk with everybody else who hadn't gone to sleep, which left me, Fang and Iggy.

"So, school starts soon." Iggy started.

"Three days." I replied, sighing.

Fang nodded.

"Man, why don't you talk more often?" Iggy groaned at Fang. "It would make understanding you so much easier."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "It's fine with me."

"Yeah, but you guys are like, connected, you understand each other with just a look. For the rest of us, we have no idea what's going on in your little silent conversations. It's really irritating." Iggy threw his hands in the air.

I laughed and Fang drew almost half a smile, for him, that's almost rolling on the floor in laughter.

After a minute of comfortable silence, I spoke up. "So what are you going to get Nudge for her birthday, guys?" I asked, looking at both of them.

Iggy was suddenly interested in his feet.

Fang replied almost instantly. "I'm getting her a gift card."

I turned to Iggy. "Igs?"

Iggy slowly looked up to slowly meet my eyes. "Well…I…I'm getting…" He took a deep breath. "I'm getting her a necklace."

I bit my lip. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He nodded slightly. I sighed. "Iggy. Do you like Nudge?"

He nodded again.

I rolled my eyes but turned serious. "If you hurt her, I swear you will never be able to have kids. But," I sighed. "I think she likes you too."

Fang was looking between Iggy and me. He shrugged. "Good luck."

I turned to him. "Wow, two words!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me over. I poked my tongue out at him. Iggy had gotten over his embarrassment and pushed Fang over. It turned into an all-out tickling and pushing war.

Okay, with my summary of my life before, I forgot some things.

Me, Iggy and Fang are 14. Ella and Nudge are 12. Gazzy is 10. Angel is 8. Umm…I think that's all I forgot to mention. If there's more, I'll explain when we get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! And if you didn't review, please do =]**

**And I forgot this last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does**

Max pov

"Max! Come on!" Iggy shouted from downstairs. I put some money in my wallet and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my phone and put it in the other pocket.

"Coming!" I shouted. I took the steps two at a time.

Iggy was leaning against the door frame, looking very annoyed. I rolled my eyes at his expression and shoved him out the door.

"Take your time, why don't you." He muttered as we both got in his car. We were going to go shopping for Nudge's birthday presents.

"So what are you getting her?" Iggy asked me.

"You'll have to wait and see." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but remember the whole flock is going to her house tomorrow, and I'm not going to be there to drive you."

I nodded. "Where are you going?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He mimicked my tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

We reached the shops after a couple of minutes. I got out and Iggy locked it. We both walked into the mall and Iggy walked toward the jewellery store. I followed him.

"Aren't we meeting up at the food court in half an hour?" He asked as he saw me following him.

I nodded. "I know."

He gave me a weird look but continued walking. We reached the jewellery shop and I walked to the counter while Iggy went to the necklace and bracelet section. A lady walked up to the other side of the counter and asked me if I needed any help.

"Umm…do you have any necklaces, rings or bracelets that have wings on them?" I asked. She nodded and beckoned me to a different part of the store. It was a counter that had necklaces, rings and bracelets on display. I noticed that a section of it was all jewellery that had wing decorations.

I smiled and had a look. There was Nudge, Angel, Ella, Me, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang. Okay, I'll get a bracelet for Nudge and Angel, a necklace for Ella and me, and rings for the guys.

I picked out ones that I thought the guys would like and said I would take them. We walked back to the other counter and I was happy that Iggy was still looking. I payed for them and the lady wrapped them all up nicely. I thanked her and walked back to Iggy.

"Picked one?" I asked, leaning on his shoulder.

He frowned and showed me two that he couldn't decide between. I helped him and showed him which of the two I thought she would like best. He thanked me and payed for it. It was a necklace with a swirly heart pendant and the chain ran through the middle, making the heart balance lopsided.

We left the shop and headed for the food court. Both Iggy and I got a subway. We sat at a table and I placed the small bag from the jewellery shop on the floor.

"What did you get her?" He asked me, probably forgetting what I had said in the car.

"You will know when you know." I smirked.

He groaned. "You suck."

I smiled cheekily at him. "You love me."

He laughed and nodded. "I do."

***this is a line. I name the line…LINE!***

We got home and headed for our rooms. I put the bag on my desk and put my iPod on the dock and turned it on.

_Dynamite_ by Cash Cash came on.

_I never knew myself enough  
and let it get the best of me  
22 years late but now on time  
i won my war and now i'm fine_

you're still here but barely whole  
you never seem to take control  
you're truckin' through the years alone  
just to find me waiting here still by your side

light me up like dynamite, don't need a hit when i'm with you  
fall into my bed, don't fight a little love to get you through

always knew you'd stay the same  
but i'll tell it straight, i'm done today  
cuz i missed it once, can't miss it twice  
i'm not giving up this chance, this one last dance

light me up like dynamite, don't need hit when i'm with you  
fall into my bed, don't fight a little love to get you through  
light me up like dynamite, don't need a hit when i'm with you  
catch a breath for the last goodbye  
we're setting off with something new  
(we're setting off to something new)

look and you'll find something simple deep inside  
but you never take the time, let it breathe, give it time

you don't need the rush to ease the pain  
just take the cards and play the game

light me up like dynamite, don't need hit when i'm with you  
fall into my bed, don't fight a little love to get you through  
light me up like dynamite, don't need a hit when i'm with you  
catch a breath for the last goodbye  
we're setting off with something new

My phone vibrated on the table and I grabbed it. It was a text from Nudge.

**My party is tomorrow :D It starts at 3 and you can sleep over if you want, if not, go home weneva, see u there xx –Nudge**

I rolled my eyes. She'd sent the text to everybody at once so I didn't have to go tell Ella or Iggy. I crawled off my bed and grabbed the jewellery bag. I tipped it upside down over my bed and sorted them all out. They were all already wrapped nicely so I was set.

I'd just finished putting them all into a drawer when Iggy walked in. "Wanna go for a skate?" He asked me.

I grinned and nodded. I slipped my converse on and grabbed my skateboard before running to Ella's room. "You know how you always wanted me and Iggy to teach you how to skate?" I asked her.

Her head popped up out of the magazine she was reading and nodded.

"Well, come on then. Get ready; just some shoes and knee pads if you want them."

She grinned and slipped on her shoes before coming downstairs with me. She grabbed one of my old skateboards and we met Iggy outside on the street.

"Lets start on the street before we go to a skate park." I said to Ella.

She nodded and strapped her kneepads on. I laughed and jumped on my board. I skated around for a bit while Ella was getting ready. When she was I made my way back to her.

"Okay." I said, getting off my board and flipping it up. "Put your bad foot on first." I told her. She did.

"Now grab my arm and put the other one on." I said, as I held out my arm. It was a bit shaky, but she managed it.

"Now, I'm just going to drag you around a bit until you get the hang of it." I told her and she nodded.

I dragged her around for about 5 or 10 minutes before she said she was getting used to it. I smiled. "Okay. Well, first off, you're standing sideways on the board so that's kinda no help. So just face the front of the board." She moved around, still holding my arm, until she was facing the front.

"Not exactly the front, just an angle." I chuckled and moved her foot so it was right.

"Okay, now to move along, you have to take your back foot off and push yourself forward." She nodded and followed my instructions.

***guess who it is! LINE!***

I taught her how to ollie and that took about 20 minutes. But she wasn't stacking it anymore, so that was a plus.

I grinned at her and she smiled back and rolled over to me. "Can we go to the park now?"

I looked to Iggy who was doing his own thing. "I think you're ready for it."

We reached the park in a matter of minutes on our boards, the skate park was only around a couple of corners. Iggy got there first, since he was being a show off and going fast, doing tricks, just being a stuck-up jerk.

"Show off!" Ella had shouted at him. I'd smirked and Iggy had shouted at us for being slow.

"I could kick your ass any day!" I'd shouted back. He didn't reply cause he knew it was true.

As I jumped off my board and walked across the field between the road and park, I saw JJ skating around by herself. There were a couple of other guys there. I groaned as I saw Lissa and Brigid flirting with them. I rolled my eyes and dropped in on one side of a mini half pipe. Lissa, Brigid and the skater guys were on the other side. I ollied off my board at the top of the ramp, landed and caught my board.

The two sluts gave me dirty looks while the guys high-fived me. I said introduced myself and found out their names were Ethan and Jason. I looked around and saw Ella and Iggy hanging around, just skating around in a bowl.

I smiled as Ella did a couple of simple tricks without stacking.

"So Max, what school do you go to? Me and Ethan are new here." Jason asked me, completely ignoring Lissa who was failing at flirting and spinning her hair around her finger.

"Oh, I go to Everwood. Same as Iggy and Ella." I pointed to where they were playing around in the bowl.

He nodded. "Cool, that's where we're going, you can show us 'round."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh. That's what class captains are for, and by the way, you already met two of them." I grinned wickedly.

They both groaned. Lissa and Brigid had already stormed off in a huff so they should be thankful for that, but it would have been funny to see their faces.

"But just pray you're in my form cause neither of them are in my class. The captain of my class is JJ."

I pointed to where she was mucking around in the half-pipe. "Met her?"

They shook their heads. I laughed and called out to her. "JJ!"

She looked up at me while rolling down the side of the half pipe opposite us.

I waved her up and she jumped up. "Yah?"

"JJ, meet Ethan and James, Ethan and James, meet JJ, class captain of 10D."

They said their hello's and hi's and got talking. I said bye and skated over to Ella and Iggy.

"How's it going?" I asked as I rolled up and did a kickflip.

Ella's jaw dropped and I laughed. "Don't worry; you'll be able to do it in your sleep soon."

***Line is back!***

"Guys! I gotta go!" I shouted to JJ, Ethan and Jason. They all waved. Ella, Iggy and I made our way home.

As we reached the house, we all walked in and said hi to Mum. She smiled and offered us cookies. I grinned and took half a dozen. "Not too many, Max, dinner'll be ready soon."

I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. I plopped my board down and was about to dig into my cookies when Ella came in. "Where do you want your skateboard?" she asked me.

"You can keep it, since you'll be riding now."

"Seriously?" She gawked. "Thanks Max!" She hugged me and ran back to her room.

I laughed and started eating. I finished my cookies in record time and grabbed my sketch pad and a pencil. I sat on my window seat and started drawing a lake surrounded by grass and trees. There were a couple of islands in the lake and some lillypads. I finished it and it seemed to be missing something. I decided to add in an old dock and a rusty-looking boat. I smiled at the finished product.

**Hope you liked it! Nudge's party will be in the next chapter! xD**

**Please review! All you have to do is press that button and type a few words, good or bad, I don't care, just as long as you do =] Thanks!**


End file.
